


Four Complicated & The One That is Simple

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four main relationships in his life that are complicated and the one that is simple.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Complicated & The One That is Simple

He thinks about the relationships in his life while he's lying in bed, snuggled up tight. 

**Willow**

Like a little sister from that time in kindergarten when she broke the yellow crayon. He remembers how big her eyes got and how the tears threatened to overflow as panic overtook her. He felt like a conquering hero when he fixed it for her and from that point on he always wanted to be there to fix things for her. And okay, not so much the hero anymore – at least in her eyes – but he still wants nothing but the best for her in every way. He wonders whether she's ever going to see that her new friend Tara wants to be more than a friend and maybe he should drop some hints that he's not the only one taking a walk on the bi-side...

**Buffy**

The over-protective big sister who can kick your ass – and pretty much any other ass that comes around. She'd actually threatened to kick his ass when he'd first told her about his new love – screaming at Giles about mojo and how when he first turned up with the chip they should have staked him on the spot. Then they'd had a long hard chat about how he'd given her such a hard time when she found her soul-mate who just happened to turn into a psycho if he got a little too happy. He'd managed to kinda apologise – every word sticking in his throat – and she'd agreed to give it a chance but one wrong step and out would come Mr Pointy.....

**Giles**

Father substitute and all-round stuffy Englishman who happened to love and care for him more than his biological father. It had been tough explaining his new-found love but he could tell that G-man was really trying hard to understand, cleaning his glasses vigorously and stuttering through every other sentence. There had been a few sentences involving Ethan Rayne that Xander tried very hard not to hear, but by the end of the conversation he knew he had someone he could talk to who wouldn't judge. And he needed that – so very much.

**Angel**

Ah, the Father in Law literally from hell. 

Or maybe Grandpa. 

Both made Angel frown worse than normal and look like a confused beagle, scowling at Xander and Spike whilst he tried not to imagine certain aspects of their relationship together. Not easy when Spike insisted on crawling all over Xander like a love-struck vine just to wind Angel up. They had his support – kinda – although he never missed an opportunity to tell Xander that he couldn't trust Spike, that sooner or later the demon would win and Spike would want to turn him. Like Xander didn't already know **all** about what the demon wanted. 

**Spike**

And on to the love of his life – the one and only, the person who made Xander realise that he finally knew what love was. He **finally** understood standing in front of someone because their life literally meant more to you than your own as you faced off against your friends who disagreed with your choice; that the love you felt was so much **more** than for a sister, a surrogate father, for any other relationship you have ever had. He finally understood that when the time came for the chip to come out or stop working, he would make a choice he had never expected to make from the time he killed his best friend. The choice to become what he had once feared more than anything in the world and almost relish the idea. 

He carefully reached over and picked up the book Spike had fallen asleep reading. It was an ancient text, all about consorts and vampires, and he could see that Spike had been making notes in his elegant calligraphic looking handwriting. He deliberately didn't read it – Spike had said when he was ready, when he knew what he wanted would work – he would tell Xander all about it. Because that was how they were – they talked about it all, no holding back, no lies. 

With care, he put the books down onto Spike's bedside table and turned off the lights before sliding back to his place behind Spike, cradling him, keeping him safe with his body. This, throughout all the complicated relationships in his life was the thing that kept him sane, made him feel grounded. This just was.

Simple.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
